Circumstances
by Kekkan
Summary: What has Lisanna said to Lucy that will make Lucy leave Fairy Tail? Is this Lucy's fight or Lisannas?
1. Lucy!

. . . Natsu's P.O.V . . .

Her long blonde hair danced around her body. Her warm chocolate orbs shone in a mesmerizing manner. A short skirt and a tube top clung to her body. Of course anyone could tell that I, Natsu Dragneel was madly in love with Fairy Tail's celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Everyone in the guild knew. Everyone except her. Gray and Erza keep on telling me to confess before someone else does. I usually laugh it off and reply that no one outside of Fairy Tail would want to date her.

"Oi Flame Brain!" my head shot up in recognition of the voice and 'nickname'.

"What perverted stipper?" I looked up and noticed that Gray, Erza and Happy were currently crowded around me at one of the table towards the back of the guild.

"Natsu, someone else is going to ask Lucy before you do." Erza's voice was filled with worry for either Lucy or myself.

"No one would want to date Lucy, she'd drive them crazy."

I heard a gasp from behind me and a smelt a familiar scent. Vanilla and strawberries.

"Lucy!"

. . . Lucy's P.O.V . . .

I just finished cleaning the pool like Master asked me to; when I saw my team talking amongst themselves, I started walking over to the group just as Natsu started talking. "No one would want to date Lucy, she'd drive them crazy." I gasped due to the shock of Natsu's words and his serious tone as he said it. Natsu started to turn around just as the tears started to fall down my already wet cheeks. I ran back out the guild doors and past the pool. I skidded to a halt, as a familiar voice called my name, emerging from the trees to the side of the pool was the youngest of the takeover mages, Lisanna.

"Yes, Lisanna." My voice cracked but I tried to look strong, however it didn't seem to be working.

"Lucy, you don't need to act strong in front of me. I won't judge you. Actually I've been wanting to talk to you for quite a while now." Lisanna's voice was calming. She reached out and gave me a comforting hug.

"Thanks Lisanna, and I'm so sorry, your shirts all wet now." A small frown flickered across my face.

"It's fine Lucy. But do you want to talk somewhere else once we're dry?" I watched as her gaze flickered from my face to over my shoulder. I spun around hoping to fine what she was looking at. As soon as I realized that it was team Natsu. I turned back to Lisanna and smiled. Not a fake smile a real smile.

"How are we going to get away from them?" My reply from Lisanna was simply a smirk and her transform into her bird form. Her wings were a light green and pink. Her claws looked sharp, but really they weren't. Lisanna flew us straight over the rest of my team. I was disheartened when Natsu didn't even blink or call Happy so he could fly up to me to ask if I was okay. Maybe what he said was true. Any guy would be crazy if they liked me. Before I realized it we were landing in front of my apartment building. I unlocked the door to my apartment and invited Lisanna in. I rummaged around my closet and grabbed out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red V-neck t-shirt, I turned to Lisanna. She was looking around my apartment in awe.

"Umm… make yourself comfortable, I may be a while in the shower."

Lisanna looked towards me and smiled

"Oh. I almost forgot. You can choose something to change into." I gave Lisanna a small smile as I closed the bathroom door.

I turned on the hot water and let it drip down my body. I've always loved the heat, it's like it's drawing me to itself. That's probably why I fell for Natsu and because of his sweet personality. I slapped my cheeks in attempt to forget the fire dragon slayer. I turned off the water and dried myself off. Once I was dressed I walked out of the bathroom and saw that my curtains were shut. Lisanna was sitting on my bed wearing one of my light blue sun dresses. She suited it unlike myself. No wonder Natsu loves her. I shook my head and plastered on a fake smile. At this Lisanna frowned.

"Lucy, don't fake when you're with me. I want you to be honest and I want you to be yourself. You can trust me." I was surprised by Lisanna's words. I chuckled as I remembered why Lisanna was in my apartment.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Lisanna. You said you needed to talk to me about something?" Lisanna's expression changed from calm and playful to nervous and serious.

. . . Natsu's P.O.V . . .

I tried to get into Lucy's apartment through the window like I always do but it was locked. Lucy never locked the window. She knew I would try and enter. Could she be upset about what I said at the guild?

I heard voices from inside her apartment. Lucy must be talking to herself.

"So, you're saying that we should leave Fairy Tail?" Luce. But why would she want to leave Fairy Tail, her nakama her family?

"That's only if you want to Lucy. I won't force you. It's just I needed to tell someone and I thought you were the best person to talk to." I recognised the second voice just as quickly as I recognised the first. It's Lisanna's voice. But why is she with Lucy. And why is she leaving Fairy Tail?

Before hearing Lucy's answer I sped off towards the guild. I slammed the guild doors open ignoring the comments and looks from the other guild members. I had to talk to Gramps and it needed to be now.

I walked up to the silver haired and blue-eyed barmaid. "Mira, where's Gramps I need to talk to him now." I hadn't meant to but I started yelling at the helpless bar maid. Mira simply smiled and pointed to his office door. I ran up the stairs and slammed open his door. Even though I didn't knock he was aware of my presence. He sat at his large oak desk on his leather chair.

"Tell me Natsu what's wrong?"

What's wrong? He's asking me what's wrong.

"Lucy and Lisanna might be leaving Fairy Tail that's what's wrong?"

Gramps just shrugged of what I said and simply smiled whilst replying that they would never abandon their family.


	2. GoodBye, Fairy Tail!

(About 3 hours after Natsu went to Masters office, so it's 'night time')

. . . Lisanna's P.O.V . . .

I trusted Lucy. I couldn't understand why, but I just did. It could be her personality or the feeling of understanding you get when you're near her. But all I know is that I trust her more than anyone, and that is why I asked her to leave with me. It's not like I wanted her to leave Fairy Tail but I just couldn't do it alone. I'm glad that she understands my situation; she swore she'd never leave me alone no matter what happened. She promised. And as she said celestial mages always keep their promises. I hadn't even realized that I was lost in my thought until Lucy's calming voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Li, we should get to sleep. Tomorrow will be a challenging day. We need as much sleep as we can get, especially you." Of course Lucy would be so thoughtful and worried, the sides of my mouth twitched upwards.

"Yeah we should get to sleep, Goodnight Lu." Just as I finished saying goodnight Lucy's breathing started to even out and started coming in a slow and steady rhythm. I shifted around on the bed next to Lucy trying to get comfortable. I closed my eyes and let scenarios of the outcome of tomorrows events flow through my mind as I drifted of to sleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up and was immediately greeted with the smell of bacon and the sounds of pots and pans knocking against each other.

"Hmm… Plue do you think Li will like the breakfast I made for her?"

She listened to my story, she let me stay the night and now she's making me breakfast. Lucy really is the sweetest person I've met.

"Pun Punn"

I giggled at the reply Lucy got from her celestial spirit. Of course no one would be able to understand him, except for Natsu… Maybe. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen whilst lazily rubbing my eyes.

"Good Morning Lu. Something smells good." Lucy looked up at me and chuckled. I was guessing it was because I had bed hair.

"Li you look like a little kid." Why would I look like a kid… could it be because of the way I was running my eyes? "Li, you can sit down I'm just about to serve breakfast." I skipped over to the table and sat down beside Plue. We sat in silence as Lucy served our food. I said my thanks and begun eating my meal. Lucy had finished eating her meal, so she stood up and began to wash up the dishes. I walked over to the sink where Lucy was currently washing her dishes, she turned around just as I was about to ask her if I could help her.

"Li you should have a shower, you can take whatever outfit you want to wear from my suitcase." I smiled and happily skipped into Lucy's room. I walked up to her suitcase and found a cream knee length dress that had frills and a ribbon around the waist and brown leather boots with a matching jacket. I scurried into the bathroom and closed the door. As I started stripping down I looked over my body and was glad that no one could tell the difference in me, but I know that if stay at Fairy Tail longer they will. I turned on the cold water on and let my short white hair soak it up. Once I was clean I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry myself. I rushed to get dressed because I didn't want Lucy to have to wait for me to long. I slowly opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Lucy was sitting on her floor surrounded by boxes. Packed boxes. I was glad that she agreed to come with me but I was still worried about her, I know that she'll miss everyone from Fairy Tail.

"Oh.. Li, you're out now. I'm just going to get changed and then we can go to the guild to talk to Master." Lucy's smile never left her face it didn't even falter when she mentioned going to the guild to talk to Master. The bathroom door slid shut and the sounds of footstep filled the room. I walked over to the box that Lucy was packing and looked inside it. A sad smile formed on my face. They were pictures of her and Natsu. She also had some of the mission request in the box beside the pictures. The bathroom door slid open and on instinct I took a step back from the box and looked the other way. Once I knew Lucy was completely out of the bathroom turned around to face her; she was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts that stopped half way down her thigh and a tight fitting black tank top. Her keys hung loosely from her belt and her whip on the other side.

"Lets go to Fairy Tail." Lucy's voice was filled with excitement. I guess she saw this as a new chapter in her book of life.

. . . Natsu's P.O.V . . .

I was sitting at the bar waiting for Lucy to get to the guild so I could tell her how I feel. I know she won't be able to leave then. I just knew it. The guild doors swung open and an unusual scent passed me. It was Lisanna's scent but she smells like Lucy as well. Lisanna started walking towards the request board but stopped when her sister started talking to her.

"Hello Lisanna, how are you?" Mirajane looked and sounded worried.

"oh… Hi Mira! I'm fine, how…"

"Lisanna, I would like to speak to you in my office."

I knew what Master was probably going to ask her about what I heard yesterday afternoon.

'Luce please come quickly' I had to see her. And it had to be now. A cold hand sat on my shoulder. I looked up even though I already knew it was Gray.

"Natsu, she'll come. Just be patient." With that said Gray walked over to Juvia where she was waiting for him with a mission request.

. . . Makarov's P.O.V . . . (This is before he calls for Lisanna.)

I was sitting in my office when someone knocked. Not on my door but on my window. I waited to see if I was juts hearing things but then after awhile another knock filled my office.

"Master, it's Lucy. Please open the window!" Reality hit me. It was Lucy I could tell from the voice and magical presence but she wasn't alone another familiar presence was with her. This couldn't be about what Natsu heard. It couldn't be. Lucy would never leave her family.

"MASTER!" I snapped out of my thoughts and made my way to the other side of my office where the window was, I unlocked it and took a few steps back. Just as I finished moving Lucy came tumbling into the office, she turned in the direction of the window and smiled as she said "Thanks Lisanna!"

Lucy just said… Lisanna. I have to stay optimistic, I have to keep on thinking that Lucy and Lisanna would never leave Fairy Tail.

"Why are you here Lucy?" I tried to keep my voice calm; I didn't want to frighten the poor celestial mage.

"Lisanna and I need to talk to you, Lisanna wanted to make sure no one got suspicious because we both walked into your office together. SO could you go call Lisanna in. We already know that Natsu probably heard some of our conversation, so hopefully he'll just think you're asking her about it."

"Of course Lucy; however, before I get her may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Master." I was surprised her voice was still filled with excitement and happiness.

"Do you two wish to speak to me because you're going to leave Fairy Tail?"

"Yes." One simple word. Changed everything. I was going to leave two of my children. I walked out of my office and down the hall where the S class wizards request were, I walked over to the balcony. Lisanna was talking to her sister and Natsu was sitting at the bar obviously waiting for Lucy.

"Lisanna, I would like to speak to you in my office." I couldn't believe I was about to lose two of my children. Everyone in the guild seemed surprised even Lisanna had a fake expression of shock on her face, Natsu however most likely already thought he knew why she was being called to the office. No one said anything as Lisanna made her way up the stairs towards me, I waited until she was beside me to walk to my office. I opened the office door and ushered her in. Lucy was sitting in one of the seats at the opposite side of my desk, she brought the other chair closer to her. Lisanna sat down and Lucy flashed her signature smile. I walked to my seat opposite the two mages. The girls were whispering to each other.

"Well… why are you two here?" I stayed calm. Yet again. I was surprised when they replied in perfect unison. "We wish to leave Fairy Tail."

I was worried. I didn't want them getting hut once they left.

"Why do you wish to leave? And when do you plan on leaving?"

"We wish to leave for personal reasons, We're sure you'd understand that Master."

"And we wish to leave today. All of our belongings are already at our next destination."

So I was right they were going together.

"I don't wish to take your marks off you, as I believe you will return to Fairy Tail wishing to re-join."

"We're sorry Master but we don't believe that will be happening, also we wish to join another guild." Join another guild? Why would they want to join another guild?

"Which guild are you going to join? And why?" I wasn't going to just let them leave with no explanation. Lucy and Lisanna turned to each other and seemed to be having a conversation with the looks they were giving each other. Lucy was giving Lisanna a worried look and Lisanna was giving Lucy a pleading look.

"I apologise Master, but Li doesn't wish to tell you. It is a very personal matter. And the guild we will be joining would be Blue Pegasus."

I guess I was going to have to let them go. I just hope they have a good enough reason to leave.

"I see. We will miss you both."

I waved my hand and their guild marks slowly started to disappear; a small tear slid down my cheek. I never thought we'd have to say good bye to Lisanna again. I felt their presence disappear only for a moment was I left alone until one of their presences appeared again.

"Thank you Master." More tears fell down my wrinkled cheeks as one of my children left me.

. . . Lisanna's P.O.V . . .

I couldn't help but cry as I said my thanks to my old guild master. I walked out of his office and back up the hall until I was nearing the balcony I turned to my left and slowly walked own the stairs. Just as I was walking past the bar natsu jumped up and grabbed my arm.

"Yo Lisanna. Have you seen Luce?" I couldn't help but smile at Natsu his pink hair was ruffled his onyx eyes filled with concern but his goofy grin was still on his face.

"Hiya Natsu. No sorry, I haven't seen Lucy today." I felt bad about lying to Natsu but it was for the best.

"oh, okay."

I looked around the guild and sighed. I started walking towards the guild doors, I stopped just before I opened them and out the top of my lungs I screamed out my good bye to Fairy Tail. I opened the doors and ran as fast as I could to the train station where Lucy was waiting with our suitcases and tickets. The train arrived moments after. We stepped onto the train and sat down in a booth.

'_Good Bye, Fairy Tail'_


	3. Hello, Blue Pegasus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story!

Thank you; enter-character-name, Moonlit21, CupcakesandCats17, spurple, ABCMECBA and mythologyfreakgirl for the characters! 

Your characters will be coming in the next chapter. Originally they were going to be in this one but I didn't want to make it to long.

Hope you like this chapter!

. . . Makarov's P.O.V . . .

The guild was in an uproar. I couldn't blame them, after they just found Lisanna 3 months ago she suddenly says Good Bye. I wonder if Natsu knows that Lucy left with her, he did hear Lisanna telling Lucy it was her choice but before he heard Lucy's answer he came to the guild. Sometimes we wonder if he has a brain.

"Natsu calm down you're going to hurt someone." Of course Natsu would be going crazy because deep down he knows that Lucy left. I walked out of my office and down the hallway to the balcony I looked over the edge and was greeted by the tear stained faces of my children.

Natsu's hands were covered in flames and Gray's body lay in front of him with burn marks covering his torso and face. Erza was standing at the opposite side of the guild trying to comfort Mira.

"Natsu you need to calm down. I mean look at what you did to Gray, you don't want to hurt anyone else do you?" I was surprised to see Loke in the guild. Lokes eyes flicked over every face in the guild searching for someone. His eyes stopped flickering and rested on Wendy, he walked over to her and handed the girl a small envelope. Natsu's head shot up as Wendy took a piece of paper out of the envelope. Everyone started to crowd around her as she began to read.

"To everyone at Fairy Tail…"

. . . Natsu's P.O.V . . .

"To everyone at Fairy Tail…"

This had to be from Lisanna and Lucy.

"Wendy keep on reading and no one better disturb her!" My voice was sharp and similar to a growl.

"Okay, Natsu-san. We apologize for leaving you all but it was something we had to do. We hope you aren't too mad at us; we can't wait to see you again when the time is right. Love, Lucy and Lisanna."

Everyone remained silent after hearing what they wrote. There was another uproar and more tears.

"Why would they leave?"

"Obviously they don't care about us if they could just get up and leave us without saying anything.

"Juvia is shocked. Juvia cannot believe what you are saying about Lucy-san and Lisanna-san. Juvia thought you were better than this." Everyone stopped and looked at the water mage in awe. Juvia turned towards Loke and bowed.

"Tell Lucy-san and Lisanna-san that Juvia wishes they stay safe and that Juvia understands that they obviously left with for a good reason."

Loke simply nodded and left leaving a puff of smoke in his place.

'She really left huh?'

A single tear slid down my cheek.

. . . Lucy's P.O.V . . .

Loke returned to his key. He told me what everyone at Fairy Tail said. Tears started to fall down my pale cheeks as the words of my old guild pierced my heart. They really won't trust us again will they?

The train stopped and Lisanna and I got off and walked towards the billboard that was in the middle of the station. We searched it in attempt to find a map however we weren't in luck.

There was no map and the station looked like it was deserted.

I heard a sigh and a phrase that's almost impossible to forget.

"Such lovely parfume." I shivered at the thought of Ichiya, honestly he freaks me out. I looked around the train statin searching for Ichiya sadly he was nowhere to be seen. Lisanna and I started walking towards the town to see if we'd be able to get help.

"Men! Men! Men!" I froze and spun around my eyes flickered across the station until my gaze fell on a pair of black eyes. I scanned the person from head to toe assessing them his orange hair was flicked up at the ends his skin was slightly tanned and he was wearing a white suite.

"Hello my honey's. Master Bob sent me to escort you two to Blue Pegasus. He wasn't sure if you'd know they way to the guild and it is quite a far trip. Come." Ichiya motioned for us to follow him. We walked into the town and stopped beside a carriage. Ichiya jumped into the back and waited for us to follow his lead. We climbed into the back of the carriage and sat down side by side in silence.

We were in the carriage for almost 3 hours and no one said a word. Lisanna was lightly snoring beside me and Ichiya looked as if he were trying to find the solution to an equation. I had a feeling the equation was Lisanna and myself and our reasoning for joining Blue Pegasus.

"Umm… Is something wrong?"

"Why did you leave Fairy Tail if you were just going to join Blue Pegasus?" I sat there the silence echoing through the carriage

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to ask Lisanna when she wakes up."

Just as Ichiya gave me and understanding smile the carriage came to a halt, sending me flying out the door. I looked up at the large building to my right. It had two stories and a smaller area on the rooftop. It had two stained glass windows at either side of the large wooden doors. Above the doors was a plaque of sorts that had the Blue Pegasus guild mark imbedded into it.

Ichiya and Lisanna walked up the steps to the doors of the guild and I hurried after them. Ichiya swung the large doors open. It smelt like vanilla and chocolate

"Aren't they from…"

"Fairy Tail?"

Well this should be interesting. Very interesting indeed.

'_Hello, Blue Pegasus.' _

Read and Review!

I hope you liked this chapter!

Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter.

Her silver hair sat at her hips her sapphire eyes held the emotion of love her skin was the colour of snow.

"Lisanna. What are you doing here?" Her voice was calm. It reminded me of Mira. My eyes flicked over to Lisanna trying to search her facial expression for answers.

"It's good to see you again…"


	4. Meeting The Guild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story!**

**In fact I only own two of them :D Thanks to all those that reviewed! I love every single character you guys gave me. **

~Lucy's P.O.V~

All the guys were hanging around the bar ogling at the girls or flirting with them there was one girl in particular that caught my attention, she had short black hair, about the same length as Lisanna's. Her back was facing us so we couldn't make out her eye colour no matter how hard we tried. She was wearing a red long-sleeved jacket that would stop just above her belly button; she had a pair of black baggy shorts on that stop above her knees and had a pair of black gladiator sandals to finish her outfit.

I started to make my way across the room in her direction, she must have heard me or sensed me because just as I stood behind her she turned to face me her short hair fanning out, her eyes a moss green, they were beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

I watched the girl as she hesitated with her reply.

"Umm . . . I'm Hikaru. Hikaru Aldimir." Her voice was soft, it sounded almost like a whisper.

"Well Hikaru, what magic do you have?"

She started to turn away from me but replied before completely ignoring me.

"Vector Magic."

I smiled to myself, well at least she replied and didn't ignore me completely.

~Lisanna's P.O.V~

Lucy started to walk towards a girl in the far corner, obviously drawn to her seeing as she was sitting at the back of the guild by herself.

I scanned the guild trying to find someone that seemed approachable, my eyes landed on a girl that reminded me of Juvia, Levy and Wendy. Dark blue hair sitting at her waist and light blue eyes, she was wearing a dress the same blue as her eyes with a white mini jacket and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes, a small blue pendant sat between her collarbones.

I started to make my way towards her but I was pushed back. I toppled over one of the chairs landing on the floor, a very un-lady like words slipping past my lips.

A hand was outstretched towards me.

"Are you okay?"

I grasped hold of the hand and began to stand up with the assistance of the girl I was approaching just moments ago.

"Yeah thanks. I'm Lisanna by the way, who are you?"

The girl laughed, it was pure and innocent. "I'm Mary Jane. Mary Jane Fiore. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled, the girl just radiated with kindness, a kindness that reminded me of Mira-nee and the others at Fairy Tail.

"Umm . . . I don't mean to pry but, what magic do you have? I mean well because you remind me soo much of Juvia and Levy and Wendy. Sorry I just started rambling didn't I?"

The girls smile widened her white teeth showing. "It's no problem really, I guess you're just curious, And when you say Juvia you mean Juvia Loxar the girl that used to be the Rain Woman of Phantom's Element Four?"

"Yeah"

"Oh well I understand why, I have Ice and Water magic, it's pretty handy most of the time."

The smile never left her face, her voice up beat and friendly. She seemed to be very open and cheerful.

I looked over towards Lucy who was slowly making her way towards me her lips set in a frown.

"Lu, Is something wrong?"

She looked up at me her eyes widening a fraction before returning to their usual size, her frown replaced with a very fake smile.

"Nope, everything's fine thanks Li." I could tell she was lying but I knew that she would tell me what's wrong later on.

A petite looking girl made her way towards us, a smaller girl trailing behind her.

One of the girls had gray hair that went to her shoulder blades and her eyes were a very bright sapphire colour, she was wearing a light blue off the shoulder shirt with jean shorts that stop half way down her thighs, a black belt hanging off the side with a set of keys hanging off a small silver loop piece connected to the belt, it looked like the keys were for her room and mixed in with them was a pepper spray, she was wearing a pair of 2 inch black heels that she seemed comfortable in.

The other's hair went to her waist much like Mary Jane's, however her hair was a dark brown with light blonde streaks through it her eyes were a turquoise with a light blue around the edge she turned so half of her back was facing us that's when I notice her outfit was quite different from most of the girls in the guild she was wearing a black jacket with a picture of a cheetah on the back, a light blue t-shirt with ruffle sleeves and ruffles around the neck area, white flowy pants, knee high black boots with a heel with a sapphire stone necklace around her neck.

I looked over at Lucy she had a small smile on her face; she really does get along with everybody and anybody.

"Hi, I'm Akimi Lee and this is Kalena Star." The girl with gray hair motioned to herself before motioning to the girl standing at her side.

"I have Water and Ice magic, I know that you're thinking that so many Blue Pegasus members have Ice and Water as their magic, but I'm different I also have Goddess magic I have the attributes to have limited power of any type of magic once I battle a mage with that magic, so if I were to battle Lucy-chan I would be able to use Stellar magic in some form, I can also use my magic to make things happen such as changing my appearance but I don't use that too often, Don't want people getting' confused, I can also move things and use my magic to clean."

Wow. That's a lot of information.

"That's really cool!" Lucy had a huge grin on her face and was practically jumping on the spot.

~Lucy's P.O.V~

Akimi just finished telling us about her magic, she's a very bright girl and she seems like she'd be fun to be around.

"Kalena Star as Akimi has said, my magic is Animal Guardian magic, I am the protector of all animals and I can call upon any animal to help me out, the animals see me as their leader and are very protective of me, I can shape shift or transform into a giant house cat. I usually only use the transformation to run and fight in."

Animal Guardian magic, never heard of it but it sounds so cool.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I can combine animal spirits."

Combine animal spirits? Just how crazy strong are the people in this guild?

I remembered my conversation before this with Hikaru. "Do you by any chance know anything about Hikaru. Hikaru Aldimir?"

I know that they would know the name but wether they know anything about her magic all depends on how well they know her.

"Yeah, we know everything about Hikaru, we're really close to her." I smiled at Kalena, glad that I'd be able to ask her about Hikaru's magic.

"Well I asked her about her magic and all she said was that she has Vector Magic, could you explain? Please!"

They turned to each other and appeared to be having a hushed conversation.

"Her magic, Vector magic is basically when magic circles appears at her wrists and her hands turn into shadows, or shadow hands, it's hard to describe but that's the gist of it."

I turned to face Lisanna and smiled at her, even though we only just got here they were treating us like family. We turned back t the two young girls in front of us and started chatting away.

Fairy Tail can never be replaced as our family, but I know that Blue Pegasus will become a huge part of our lives.

**I'm introducing about 4 characters each chapter. Next chapter will have the next 4 characters! They are chosen with reasoning behind which are first introduced. I hope that enter-character-name, sweetopal15, spurple and Moonlit21 are happy with the way I described and portrayed their characters :) If there's a problem please PM me and let me know!**


	5. The Next Group

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story!**

**In fact I only own two of them :D**

~Lisanna's P.O.V~

Lucy and I were talking to Akimi and Kalena about the normal things girls talk about; guys, make up, fashion and just everything and anything. I feel close to these two girls, and I'm sure Lucy does to.

"What are you doing! Why the hell are you touching me there. Do you wish to die?" I turned to the bar where a girl now stood her left leg up on the top of the bar and her right on the stool she was sitting on most likely moments before, she was wearing a white dress with a red sash and black belt around her waist, the dress ends right above her knees, the belt like Akimi she has a set of keys hooked onto her belt, underneath the dress is a pair of ripped black leggings and black hunting boots. Her dark purple hair draped over her shoulder in a loose braid, her left eye indigo and her right eye a honey gold.

On instinct I shifted closer to Lucy who shifted closer to Kalena who in turn shifted closer to Akimi who just stood there oblivious to what's going on around her.

"Who's that?" The very same question that was going through my mind had been spoken aloud by Lucy. I looked at Akimi and nodded my head encouragingly almost begging her to explain who the girl is.

"She is Fuyumi Hatsuka, she has Fairy and Shadow magic, like Makarov and Jose. Masters on Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord as you already know."

Kalena paused and looked at Akimi signalling her to continue.

"Like me she has a secondary magic, she calls that magic Music Manipulation, the name kinda explains it but it pretty much means that Fuyumi can play any instrument and something occurs if she plays the notes in a certain way or because of the kind of instrument. With each instrument the effect differs, she also uses her voice she says this really weird enchantment and she can control any one that listens to it."

I nodded. I understood what she was saying but I just didn't get why some of them have a secondary magic, I personally know that learning one magic can be hard enough but having a second means you need to teach yourself new techniques but then you also have to be able to change between the magics with out killing yourself.

"Fuyumi-chan, you need to calm down. We all know that Hibiki-kun is stupid and a pervert but you don't need to attack him each time he touches you."

"But Kiki, he keeps on touching me and I hate it!"

"Now, now, you need to calm down."

"Okay."

The differences in the tones of voice reminded me of Natsu and Mira or even Gray and Erza. This guild isn't so different from Fairy Tail after all.

"Who's the girl talking to Fuyumi now?"

I looked at Lucy who seemed to be thinking the same thing as what I had just questioned, we stopped and waited for their response.

"Well, her names Kiki, we don't know her last name or if she even has one."

I looked at Akimi quizzically, who doesn't have a last name? Unless they're like Erza and only got their last name because someone else chose one for them.

"Kiki uses shadow magic, she is an expert with it and can use it for different things like choking her enemy, forming blades and shields. She also has the ability to turn into a shadow but it requires a lot of magic and tires her out."

Another one that uses shadow magic huh. Shadow magic, Ice and Water magic are there any other types of magic that this guild favours?

I spun on my heel so that I was now positioned in a way I could fully see Kiki and Fuyumi, Kik's attire consisted of; tennies, black jean shorts with a silver belt, a light blue tank top with dark blue lace at the end and the shirt ends above her belly button. Her bright orange hair was in two pigtails and ended just under her chest her eyes a dark blue, almost a navy blue.

Blue Pegasus and the colour blue, jeez!

Fuyumi and Kiki walked towards us, well Fuyumi walked towards us and Kiki practically ran to us.

"Yo! I'm Kiki, nice to meet ya!"

"Ahaha sorry about her, I'm Fuyumi. Nice to meet you."

Well these people are a bit hyper.

~Lucy's P.O.V~

Lisanna was off chatting away with Akimi, Kalena, Fuyumi and Kiki, she really does get along well with others.

I sat down at a table towards the back but on the other side of the guild from Hikaru. I sat there thinking about everything that's happened and how things will change now that we've joined Blue Pegasus.

"Why is such a beautiful Princess sitting by herself?"

I looked up only to come face to face with a blonde haired honey eyed, 'Prince' character. His outfit consisted of; white skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and white loafers.

"Who are you?"

I sighed knowing that the boy in front of me was going to be the princely type. His clothes, what he called me and the way he stands up just proves that he is.

"Oh, I apologize. It was very rude of me to not introduce myself, I am Akihiko. But every other beautiful flower calls me Aki."

Yep. He's a prince. And a flirty one at that.

"What magic do you have? I want to be prepared if I have to battle against you."

His smile grew and he took my question as an invitation to sit across from me.

"I have two different types of magic, the first is plant magic, I can control all the plants around me at the same time and I can make them do various things, my second magic and my major magic is my dragon slayer magic, I am the Earth Dragon Slayer, I learnt it from the Earth Dragon Leav."

I smiled and nodded not wanting to engage in a long conversation with this particular person, not that I hated him but I honestly just don't want to deal with this type of guy right now.

"Akihiko, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

I looked up at the other boy that had just arrived at the table, he looked me up and down studying me.

"Hi I'm Lucy, What's your name?" I smiled up at him hoping he would relax a bit.

"I don't want to talk to a weak girl that just gets up and leaves her guild to join another. Miss Heartfilia I suggest you stay away from me." The boys voice was cold and like Ice, it reminded me of how Natsu would talk to our enemies.

"Sorry about that, Minoru is quite sensitive."

I smiled a fake smile like I usually do.

"Would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

Aki smiled at me with his obviously dazzling smile. "Sure"

I nodded and started to ask my questions my voice wavering with my uncertainty. "Tell me what you know about Minoru."

He gave me a worried glance contemplating whether he should say anything or if he should keep quiet. He look at me once more before he started to tell me what he knew. "Well, His name is Minoru Suzuki, as you could see he usually wears dark clothes like he was today, you know jeans a dark t-shirt and brown or black shoes. You probably couldn't see right because he stood so far from you but his hair is black, his eyes are an ocean blue. He uses a sort of Shadow Magic where he can control shadows. When he is controlling a shadow the owner of the shadow does the same thing as Minoru makes the shadow do."

I nodded before walking over to Lisanna to inform her of what I had found out. After that we continued talking to the girls. I had a feeling that today was going to be a long day. A very long day indeed.

**Wow two chapters in one day! Yippee! **

**I hope that CupcakesandCats17, mythologyfreakgirl and bubblesxxpop ****are happy with the way I described and portrayed their characters :) If there's a problem please PM me and let me know!**


	6. The Stars and The Heavens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story!**

**In fact I only own two of them :D**

~Lisanna's P.O.V~

"Is there anyone else we need to meet?" Lucy sounded exhausted, her face was pale and she looked like she would drop to the floor at any second.

"There's Kitsune." I nodded my head and pulled on Lucy's arm guiding her to the bench Akimi had pointed out.

I slid down across from the young man they called Kitsune. I noted that he looked intimidating he was wearing a jet-black shirt with a chocolate brown jacket with black gray and brown stripes going horizontally, he had pure black shoes with white laces and camouflage cargo pants with some black on them. In other words he looked like some creepy emo/gothic/scene dude.

His chalk black hair sat over his eyes obscuring our view of them.

"Umm . . . Hi, I'm Lisanna and this is Lucy. You're Kitsune right?"

His head snapped up his hair going to the sides leaving his eyes visible. His left eye was a vibrant blue his right a mix between emerald and amber.

"Yes I am Kistune and you don't need to ask your worthless questions I already heard you ask every other member. I'm a year older then you, my full name is Kyuubi no Kitsune, however every one calls me Kitsune, I'm the water dragon slayer and that's all there is to it." With that said he spun out of his chair and stalked off to the door, slamming it open and letting it shut itself.

Lucy tugged on my arm, trying to get my attention. I looked at her my eyes asking her what was wrong.

"I feel a strange presence. It reminds me of the Spirit King and Jellal. I'm curious as to what it is, but at the same time I'm scared to know what it is." Her eyes held no real emotions but her voice had said it all. I nodded my head and scanned the guild trying to find anyone that looked out of place or dangerous. But there was no one that matched the description of out of place or dangerous.

"Where are they?!" I turned to look at Lucy who was currently freaking out and patting her thighs in an odd fashion.

"Where are what?" I looked at her quizzically waiting for her reply.

"My keys are gone!" My heart leapt in my chest. Lucy loves her keys they're everything to her.

"Looking for these?" There was a jingle from above us. Wait a minute. Above us? I looked up to see a small girl holding onto Lucy's keys, she looked around the age of 14. Her black hair sat just under her chest, her hair blending in with her dark blue dress. She had a pair of 2-inch heels on and was sitting on the beams of the building above us, her crimson eyes looked like they were glowing, she looked almost demonic. A smirk played along her dark red lips.

"Give me back my keys!" Lucy's voice was hoarse and cracked as hot tears fell down her flushed cheeks. How could this girl do something so cruel? Lucy flinched and turned around her eyes wide in shock, there in front of us now stood a girl with chocolate coloured hair that sat her hips resting against the soft golden dress that cloaked her fragile figure, her eyes were a striking blue, the same colour as Mystogan, or Jellal's hair. The dress stopped above her knees, her small feet clad in beautiful golden gladiator sandals.

A small smile danced on her soft pink lips, she slowly parted her lips as she began to speak her voice was light and sweet in contrast to the devious and sick voice from the younger girl. "Come down here now." My eyes flicked between the two girls, a look of confusion taking over my features. They obviously know each other, but will the younger girl listen?

The younger girl hopped down her back facing us as she looked over her shoulder a devilish smile slithering onto her dark lips. She tossed Lucy her keys before walking away the other girl following closely behind. They sat down at the bar ignoring everything else around the as they started to chat animatedly with each other.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a voice resounded around me, "They're the strongest at the guild, mighty dangerous girls if you ask me. They say they're sisters but they both have different last names plus they look majorly different." I looked at Akimi sceptically, my eyebrows rose up in suspicion, she just looked at me a smile adorning her features before continuing to talk. "So, I'll tell you everything you need to know. First of all their names are Lorelei Knight and Hime Neko. Lorelei is the older girl; she has Heavenly body magic and can control light to some amount. Hime on then other hand is the young girl that took your keys; she did so because she's a Stellar mage she can also use a small form of requip magic. Together they're extremely powerful, you never see them without each other." I was lost for words; they had the same kind of magic in a way.

Stellar Mage huh? But I don't see any keys . . . Then what other type of Star Magic could there be? I'll have to ask Lucy.

**:) Thanks for all of your support, I think you're all amazing and can't wait for the lovely reviews you always give me. **

**Please read and review! **


	7. Cut Off?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story! In fact I only own two of them :D**

**I know I haven't written in a while and for that I deeply apologize. I was just trying to get the plot straight and hopefully I will have this finished by next week c: Thank you to those who have stuck by me this whole time. Now on with the story.**

Lucy and I were sitting on the sofa of the apartment we decided to rent. It was a small three roomer, one room was mine, another was Lucy's and the one left over was used to store our stuff until we had time to unpack. There was a large kitchen it was twice the size as the one from Lucy's old apartment, connected to the kitchen was a large lounge room which was connected to a hallway that led to our rooms and the bathroom. I looked at Lucy waiting for her reaction because I chose this myself. Her grin kept on getting wider as we walked from room to room and talked about what we could do with it. Her eyes lit up and she pounced on me knocking me to the floor in a bear hug. "It's perfect Li. It's a thousand times better than my old apartment. Thank you for bringing me with you." I smiled and hugged her back before we both sat up and crossed our legs. I started to pull on the fine strands of the soft purple carpet beneath us. My mind wandered back to everything that had happened earlier today until it stopped. I almost forgot to ask Lucy about that Hime girls' magic.

"Hey Lu. Do you remember Akimi mentioning that Hime girl? Well her magic?"

Lucy seemed to ponder the thought as if evaluating her answer. "Yes. She has Stellar magic but she doesn't have keys and she obviously doesn't have Heavenly Body magic. That's what her sister has. Actually I have never heard of any other type of Stellar magic."

I sighed and watched Lucy fiddle with the keys that she had chained to her belt that hung loosely around her waist. "Ne, Lu. Could you use one of your spirits to find out?"

Lucy jumped up suddenly shouting 'that's it.' "I'll use Crux."

I smiled as Lucy changed her stance and stepped back creating a large space between us. She slowly reached down to her belt and grabbed the key she desired. "Gate of the Southern Cross I open thee. Crux." The key started and a medium sized magic circle appeared above the carpet and Crux's figure starting to slowly appear. The spirit had a giant metal cross head with floral-like golden pattern. He has a white-haired moustache sprouting from his nostrils that appears as tiny crosses. He was wearing a medieval-like outfit, complete with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs are skinny, and are tanned orange. On his arms and elbows are blue knots. Lucy smiled as he looked at her and blinked waiting for her question. "Crux. What do you know about a girl named Hime? Her guild is Blue Pegasus and she's a Stellar Mage." Crux's eyes closed and Lucy sat down and started to fiddle with the carpet. Surprisingly after 5 minutes Crux's eyes snapped open and he looked at Lucy hesitantly.

"She has what you would call. Stellar World Magic. Universal Magic if you may. She can . . ."

Without as much as a warning Crux disappeared. Lucy's eyes widened as she calculated the amount of time he was here for. "He didn't meet his time. He didn't have to leave he had only been here for 7 minutes." I looked at Lucy not understanding what she was trying to get at. Lucy obviously realised what my intent stare meant so she answered my unasked question. "I think that it could have been Hime. If she has Universal Magic or Stellar World Magic she may have been able to cut the connection between the Celestial Realm and Earthland. She probably knew I was going to try and find out." I watched as Lucy shuffled from the room we were into the room that was now hers. "I'm going to sleep now Li."

I smiled as she shut her door with a soft click. "Night Lu." I slowly made my way to my room making sure not to disturb Lucy. I opened the door to my room and quickly slipped into bed letting myself slip into a dreamless sleep.

**I haven't written this in ages. I was worried I wouldn't be able to write it again. I think I did okay. Please tell me if it doesn't seem right. For Christmas I was thinking of writing a cute Fairy Tail one-shot. If you would like me to write one please tell me the pairing you want. I take all pairings! **

**Read and review!**


	8. Stranger to Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story! In fact I only own two of them :D**

**A little message for you all. If any of you read my other stories they won't be updated until I finish this one which should be by the end of next week! Enjoy!**

I awoke to the soft chirp of the birds outside my window. I got up from bed and waddled out to the kitchen. I checked the fridge and got out some flour, eggs, milk and the other appliances I needed to make fluffy pancakes. The smell of vanilla and coffee wafted around me I only had to wait ten more seconds before Lucy bolted out of her room. Her hair was dishevelled and her shirt was scrunched up. I giggled as she sat down and quickly started to gobble down the food I had placed on the table for her. She took a rapid drink of her coffee and then went back to devouring her food. I sat down and started to eat my food glancing up and Lucy every now and then. She was finished and was currently trying to lick the syrup off of her fingers. "That look suits you Lu." I smirked as she looked at me and pouted.

"Don't be mean Li!" I smiled as she huffed and stood up before entering her room only to exit it seconds later. "I'm using the shower first~" I heard her giggle before she shut the door and flick the lock. I sighed as I stood up and began to clean everything up. Hime and Lorelei. They're definitely the girls I need to see. They're the ones from the prophecy. Now all I need to do is get close to them. I heard the bathroom door rattle open as Lucy exited with a short black skirt and a red strapless shirt. She smiled and motioned to the bathroom. "I chose an outfit for you it's already in there." She hummed a soft tune as she walked back into the lounge room plunking herself down onto the sofa and getting out her favourite book. I walked into the bathroom feeling guilty about the fact that I'm putting Lucy in danger. I mean she's so innocent. She doesn't need to be put in a situation like this but the psychic told me to keep the person I trust the most by my side.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and mumbled to myself about how I shouldn't have listened to the psychic and come alone. But I need someone with me. I need someone to keep me sane as the prophecy unravels in front of my eyes. As I watch all I had believed crumble before me. As I confront my greatest fear.

I had finished cleaning myself so I decided to get dressed. I looked at the articles of clothing that Lucy had chosen for me and couldn't help but smirk at how exact she was with my style and preferences. She had picked a white silk tank top with a grey skinny jeans and a pair of black sandals. As I put on the clothes I noticed the inky design running along my thighs. The black tendrils swirling around my leg, it looked like it was encasing it. I had very little time left to do what needed to be done. I quickly scurried out of the bathroom and walked to the lounge room and tapped Lucy on the shoulder. "We need to get going. We're going on a mission remember?" Lucy looked up at me and lazily nodded before standing up and following me out the door. We walked to the guild and pushed past the large doors and entered the silenced guild hall.

"We have to what?!"

"I'm sorry Hime-chan. But all the others are busy and we know that Lorelei and yourself know the most about this kind of thing."

I watched as the girl with the blood red eyes and pitch black hair glared at Master Bob with a murderous aura around her. Her sister touched her hand lightly and told her that it was fine by her. Lucy and I turned to each other and exchanged a nervous expression as we read into the conversation from earlier. Hime walked over to us her bangs covering her eyes. Her voice was dark and cold, "Under the orders of the Master you will be going on a mission with my sister and I so you can get used to our rules and regulations. You were originally going to go with Akimi-san but she had another matter she had to attend to." I sighed as she walked past us and stopped at the door before turning back to us "well. Are you coming or not?" She walked out the door and we quietly followed her not wanting to face any sort of punishment. Her sister was sitting beside her in the carriage that had been arranged especially for this mission.

Lucy and I shifted nervously under their cold stares. It had been silent for the past hour and it was becoming too much for me to handle. "So what powers do you two have?" This question seemed to pique Hime's interest as she turned to me with a wicked smirk on her face her canines biting against her lips. She turned her attention to Lucy as she replied. "I'm pretty sure Miss I have celestial keys such as Crux would already know the answer to that. No?" Lucy looked up and shook her head hesitantly.

"We didn't really find out much. All we were told is that you have Stellar World Magic or Universal Magic. Crux was about to saying something about what you can do and then he disappeared. Which is strange."

Hime giggled as she leant closer to the two of us. "Would you like to know what he was going to say and why he left?"

Lucy looked at me and we both nodded our head before turning back to Hime. In perfect unison we replied. "Yes." And that was all we had to say to earn a small smile from Hime. Her eyes sparkled as she began to tell us about her magic.

"As Crux said it's Stellar World or Universal Magic. You can call it whichever you prefer. Because it's 'Stellar World' it gives me access to the celestial plane. Oh and Lucy the reason Crux disappeared was because of me because I don't like people snooping around for information. It's better to ask the person themselves. My sister and I have one thing similar about our magic. It allows us to open a portal. I can open a portal to the celestial realm whereas Lorelei can open a section of space. This is because she has heavenly body magic."

At this Lucy and I looked at Lorelei who smiled warmly at us. These two really are polar opposites. "Umm, Hime could you tell me other things you can do with your magic? I mean I've never heard of it before."

Hime looked at her sister who smiled gently this smile Hime returned. "Well we each have two types of magic. Lorelei has Heavenly Body magic as you already know but she can also control light to some extent. I have Stellar Magic and a type of requip magic. Stuff we can do with our magic . . . hmm. Well I can control the time continuum but that takes up a lot of energy and can be dangerous at times."

I looked at Lucy who had a look of astonishment on her face. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. These girls were the ones I needed. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride until the carriage came to a halt. Lorelei jumped out but Hime stayed in place. We were about to leave but stopped when Hime stuck her arm out in front of us and shook her head. I was about to question her actions but then everything around me went pitch black. The only thing I could see was glowing bloody red eyes watching me. "Stay quiet and stay hidden. Oh and try not to lose us." I watched as Hime's eyes slowly disappeared, the small crunching of leaves rang around us as we jumped out of the carriage and tried to follow the soft steps of the others. It was proving itself difficult but we guessed we managed when we heard a click and then everything began to glow a pure white. In front of us was Lorelei a small smile on her face. Hime stepped out from behind her. She turned to her sister and giggled as she said her next few words loud enough for us to hear. "They're actually decent if they could keep up with us. Right sis?"

Lorelei ruffled her sister's hair as she looked at us and chuckled softly. "That they are Hime."

I noticed that we were now at the mouth of a cave. "Our mission is to obtain a key. It's a celestial key and it's heavily guarded by demons. We must split up into pairs. Your partner will explain what is to be done and you must follow this as even the tiniest mistake could cause great trouble for us." Lorelei's voice was gentle but at the same time sounded slightly frantic. We both nodded our heads and waited to be told who we were paired up with. "Hime you will go with Lucy and I will go with Lisanna. Is that alright?"

Hime looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble which fell into the large lake of water in front of us. "No. You can't put me with Lucy. That will become our weakness." I wondered what she meant I looked at Lucy who had a look of understanding on her face.

"I have to agree with Hime. It would be wreck less to put two Stellar Mages together in this circumstance."

After Lorelei agreed with the two Hime made a bee line towards me, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the furthest left side of the large lake blocking the entrance to the cave. Lucy and Lorelei were standing on the right side until a golden light engulfed them leaving nothing but dust where they once stood. I looked at Hime who looked as though she was about to start laughing like a maniac and I couldn't help but ask. "How are we going to get into the cave?" Hime didn't reply she simply let her grip on my wrist go and jump into the clear blue water. I followed suit as I knew that it would be bad to be left alone out there. I saw her swimming towards a small entry area. Just as she was about to enter she turned back towards me and smiled before disappearing through the large hole.

**That's it. For this chapter at least. I would have written more but I don't want to drag it out so tonight before I go to bed I'll post another chapter. Also if there's a cute one-shot of a certain Fairy Tail pairing you want written just PM me and I'll give it to you for Christmas c: **

**I hope this chapter didn't bore you. **

**Read and review! **


	9. Acquaintance to Ally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story! In fact I only own two of them :D**

**I feel proud to say that this story is starting to take its shape c: Please don't hesitate to tell me if something's wrong. I know the feel of the story is probably different but I pretty much started to write this about 8 months ago. **

I kicked my legs furiously in attempt to get to the large hole quicker as I was losing my much needed oxygen. I pushed my legs against the bank to rocket myself to the surface, as I broke through the water I saw Hime's figure fidgeting nervously. I waved at her and she seemed to relax. She walked to the edge of the water and leant forward stretching her hand out towards me. I smiled and gripped her hand as she helped me out of the water. She spoke to me with her back facing my direction "Rule number 1; never turn your back to an opponent. Rule Number 2; always assist guild mates. Rule Number 3; protect each other no matter what the cost. Rule Number 4. The final rule; everyone comes before yourself." She turned to face me and signalled for me to go over to her. Once I was beside her we started to make our way further into the cave. The rules for missions seemed fair enough. But it surprised me that Hime would actually obey them. We came to a fork in the road and Hime cursed. "Damnit we didn't foresee this. Which path are we supposed to take?" Hime fidget like she had earlier. I had no way to help her but Lucy would have. At the thought of Lucy I remembered the fact that Hime closed Crux's gate so maybe she could connect to another that may be able to show us the way.

"Umm, Hime. You know how you closed Crux's gate when Lucy summoned him?" Hime hummed in response as she looked at me skeptically. "Well couldn't you maybe not exactly summon one to show us the path but something like that?" Hime watched me as her mouth opened and closed comically.

"Why am I stupid? See this is why I wanted you with me. Smarty pants." Hime stuck out her tongue as she stepped forward and spread her legs shoulder width apart. Her breathing began to even out; she put one hand to her right side and the other to the sky. "The stars of which are aligned show the path of which is meant to be walked. Compass radar." A line of golden arrows appeared in the middle path. Hime sighed in relief and began to walk forward as she entered the tunnel she waited until she felt my presence behind her before she started to walk forward. We found a large room that had a large orb in the middle of the room, silver tendrils rose from the floor to act as a base for the orb. Hime's eyes widened. "Keep alert. That's the key and although there seems to be nothing here now there will definitely be some kind of opponent and if my sister's prediction is correct it will be demons." I nodded and stepped forward slowly making my way toward the orb from the left. Hime understood my movements and began to come in from the right. We were only a meter away from the orbs when the ground began to shake. Hime fell backwards and hit her head against a large column, at this stage Lucy and Lorelei ran in. Lorelei looked at her sister worried but got in her battle stance none the less. The column broke as 10 large demon hounds ran into the room. Hime saw Lucy rearrange her whip on her belt and her eyes lit up. A hound ran straight for Hime and that's when she shouted out. "Lucy, use your whip on this column to stop it so I can get away from it and then let it go as soon as I'm away from it. Okay?" Lucy looked at Hime quizzically but obeyed none the less, her whip wound around the large pillar stopping it just as it was about to hit Hime. Hime dug her nails into the dirt beneath her and propelled herself forwards. Lucy seemed to notice that Hime was away from it so she quickly retracted her whip causing the pillar to fall on one of the demon hounds, completely destroying it. Lucy smiled and looked at me a look of success hidden in her eyes. She was proud that she managed to protect someone and defeat the opponent at the same time. It's something that was new to her. The others would rarely let her help as they were all powerful enough to protect themselves but these girls were different.

Lorelei quickly placed five magic circles above three different hounds before beginning her chant. "The five stars gather. Star Lit Eruption." The hounds disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Lucy had defeated one and Lorelei had defeated three. That meant there were only 6 left.

~HIME'S P.O.V~

I watched as my sister easily defeated three demon hounds and with that I decided to use my requip magic. I smiled as I watched the other fighting. Lucy was wrapping her whip around them and tossing them into the walls. This made me proud? I'm not sure if that's the word to use but I was glad she was relying on her strength instead of her spirits. Lisanna had used her tigress transformation making her more agile which allowed her to confuse them.

I smiled as my magic surged through my body. My sister watched me and nodded as she caught onto what I was about to do. "The armour of the Star protector. Lance." A silver light engulfed my body. My dress changed into a pair of shorts and a tight tank top both were a glimmering silver. Two small daggers appeared at either side of me. I grabbed one in each hand and put the blunt part of them to my arm. I jumped up onto the roof and ran across it. This was the best part of this outfit. The shoes allowed me to defy the laws of gravity. I slashed a hound's throat from behind it. The blood splat against the wall as the hound became a clump of dust. I noticed that a demon hound was advancing on Lucy when she was already occupied with another. The rules ran through my head. No matter what it's others before yourself. I ran towards her and knocked her out of the way, throwing my daggers into the hounds' mouths as I went.

~LISANNA'S P.O.V~

I watched Lorelei's eyes trail around the room until they stopped and her eyes widened. I saw what had caused that reaction from her and ran towards the two girls. Hime had her hands around Lucy's head. Obviously trying to protect it from any damage. I looked at Lucy whose arms were wrapped around Hime's waist she had tears spilling down her cheek. Lorelei picked her sister up who smiled apologetically at Lucy. "Sorry Lucy. A demon hound was advancing on you from behind and you were already occupied. Did you get hurt?" Lucy smiled at her as she brushed off her shorts.

"Thanks for that."

Hime's armour disappeared and she was left wearing the black dress from before. "Lucy you should get the key. So we can leave quickly." I watched as Lucy nodded and walked towards the large orb. Her hand went straight through it. She pulled her arm out and looked at the key before putting it with the others on her belt. We went back into our groups and left the way we exited. Our journey back to the water was silent. We shimmied into the water and swan going to the edge before pushing to the surface. Lucy and Lorelei were already there so they gave us a hand getting out. Our clothes quickly dried so we went back to the carriage. Our ride back to the guild was silent. But it wasn't an awkward silenced it was peaceful. Lucy was asleep and so was Lorelei. My attention flickered to Hime who was looking out of the window. I touched the hand that was on her leg to get her attention instead of being loud. Once her eyes were on me I began to speak. "Thank you for protecting Lucy." I smiled but all she did was break our eye contact.

She sighed and turned towards me her face emotionless. "I was just obeying the rules also I know why you came to Blue Pegasus. I have seen the same prophecy. I'll help you. Now you just need the last two pieces of the puzzle to agree." She turned her gaze back out the window. So she already knew. But wait. What other two pieces?

"Hime. What other pieces?"

"Akimi and Kitsune. You'll need Akimi as she can help us manage our powers with her Goddess magic and Kitsune will help with flow. If he was to create a flow of water around us as we try to change the time and space continuum we could sync with the movements making it easier to concentrate. Without them we'll fail for sure."

I let the information sink in before laying my head against the cold window. Two more pieces. Looks like we have two more missions to go on.

**Starfall2466 and spurple if you are still reading this I hope you don't mind me using you characters the way I am. I guess in this situation they were needed the most c:**

**Read and review! **


	10. Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story! In fact I only own two of them :D**

**Am I wasting my time updating this so much? I know I haven't written in ages but trust me I had my reasons. **

My eyelids fluttered open as I felt myself being shaken. I swallowed the growl that was growing deep in my throat as I came to face Lucy. She smiled and then pointed outside the window, we were almost home but it was dark. The sky was painted a dark navy one would say it looks black, the fluffy white clouds were tinged with a light blue and the stars were shining brightly. I smiled as the carriage came to a halt. Lorelei and Hime got out without saying anything to us and we followed their lead. We stepped out of the carriage and made our way back to our apartment. Lucy called out Plue and held him tightly against her chest. The small spirit was shaking like always, saying nothing other than the random "pun punn." As I unlocked the door Lucy began to speak to me, "Have you heard or seen anything new from the prophecy. Has anything changed?" I opened the door and stood to the side letting her enter first. As I passed her I walked into the spare room and sat down on the floor, my eyes on the floor.

"Yes. Hime had told me that she already knew what we needed and that they'd help us. But there are two other pieces. Akimi and Kitsune. Oh and the mark has started to form along my thigh. We only have until it reaches my neck otherwise my time is up. My guess is to go on a mission with each of them, to gain their acceptance and then ask them for help. What do you think Lucy?" I watched Lucy wriggle nervously under my gaze.

"Why don't we go on a mission with both of them? I heard they're going on one tomorrow and need extra help. SO why don't we use that opportunity and then after that explain it all to them here and then work out when we need to do 'that'." I knew that Lucy was right. But I felt sick, thinking about bringing other people into this. But if I didn't everyone would get hurt. Gray, Erza, Natsu, Elf-niichan, Mira-neechan and all the rest.

"Sure. Let's get some rest and then go to the guild early tomorrow. Because we still need to tell Master Bob." Lucy smiled and walked to her room but I stayed where I was. I let my body fall back onto the soft carpet, my eyes slowly shutting close and sleep inviting me into its dark depths.

-NEXT DAY (AT THE GUILD)-

Lucy and I walked into Master Bob's room our eyes downcast. We didn't know how we would take this so all we can do is hope. Hope that he isn't made that our reason joining is this simple.

"Master Bob. We would like to talk to you about our reason for joining Blue Pegasus."

Master Bob looked up at us his eyes gleaming with appreciation. "Please do. I am aware that Hime knows but she refuses to tell me. She's one who believes that people should take responsibility for themselves. Oh and don't mind her mood swings it's just that she finds it hard to trust people." Heh so Hime wanted us to tell him ourselves instead of 'dobbing' on us.

"Well. I think I should tell you a little story that will help you understand better. There was a young girl who suddenly disappeared and found herself in an alternative universe. She didn't know what to do and when she met a psychic from there she asked him of her fate. He told her that she was going to have to help the world by altering the time and space continuum. She was going to need the help of two sisters; a stellar mage and a heavenly mage. It's said that if by her 17th birthday she hasn't changed what was wronged she will be controlled by a demon that will kill all of her friends and family with her body, therefore ruining all that the girl had grown to love." I paused and looked and Master Bob who seemed to be piecing the equation together.

"You're that girl aren't you Lisanna. Now may I ask the stellar mage is Him and the heavenly mage is Lorelei, am I right?"

He seemed upset but not mad. "Yes sir." He simply smiled at me.

"Do you know what you must do to fix it?"

"I have to change the mistake I made. I need to talk to the future me. And tell them that they must not interfere with the dark mage Zeref. Unless she wishes for all her family to die. Apparently I had unconsciously made a pact with Zeref in my later life."

He was smiling. I guess he's taking this better than I had originally expected. "Then I believe Hime would have told you that you also need the assistance of Akimi and Kitsune. Am I correct?" I nodded and he took this as his cue to continue speaking. "They are going on a three day quest I believe you should go with them and ask them for their help. But I'll tell you now they're going up, Meteor Death. It's a well-known dark guild. I expect you to be careful and please do as they say. They will make sure that you are safe. No matter what the cost." Lucy nodded and started to walk out of the room bringing me along with her.

"Well let's go pack."

I smiled the guilt bubbling inside of me. I could be causing others to get hurt. But if I don't do this now they'll all die.

**Heh. Like how I added Zeref into it? So ABCMECBA your character will be coming in soon c:**

**Please review. I've been putting heaps of effort into this so I can finish it for you guys but no one's reviewing. **


	11. Simple Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story! In fact I only own two of them :D**

***sigh* I'm still gonna write even if you don't review, fav or follow. Because I want to finish this story so I can work on my others. **

We were looking out into the horizon Akimi was standing beside us a massive smile playing along her ruby coloured lips. Kitsune was standing to the side watching us with concern swirling in his eyes. We were looking for the Dark Guilds hide out. Lucy was trying to cook us food as it was just hitting nightfall. "Akimi, we've been looking since early morning. I think we should sleep now and continue tomorrow. What do you think Kitsune?" I turned to face Kitsune and as I had thought his eyes were downcast.

"Lisanna has a point Akimi. We've been searching since early morning. We need rest especially if we run into one of the members we need to be ready." I smiled as Kitsune walked towards the tents we had set up.

Lucy looked up and with one of her dazzling smiles announced that dinner was ready. We all ate in silence. The first to finish was Kitsune who walked into his tent without even saying a word to us. But I guess that's because of his personality. He's always quiet and shut out, but if anything were to happen he'd be calm. AS we finished we each went into our tents and mentally prepared ourselves for the next two days ahead of us.

-TWO DAYS LATER (I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO WRITE THE MIDDLE DAY BECAUSE NOTHING REALLY HAPPENED)-

I pushed myself against a tree as a young woman walked past us. Her long black hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail and danced around her hips; her yellow eyes were boring into each tree as if she was trying to see through it. And I sure hoped she couldn't. Her clothes were all black and her outfit consisted of knee length short, a tight fitting top and combat boots that hugged her calf muscles. I looked between the other members. Kitsune was against the tree next to me, Akimi was next to him and Lucy was next to her. The female stopped her eyes grew wide before a smirk danced across her lips. "They came to play huh?" A shiver ran up my spine as she stepped closer to us. She appeared between Kitsune and Akimi, her smirk growing larger as she noticed that Kitsune was the only male with us.

A shadow appeared from behind her and wrapped its hands around Kitsune's neck, it squeezed tighter each time he moved. With a shaky breath he managed to say one word. "Run." But it wouldn't register. My legs wouldn't move.

-LUCY'S P.O.V-

I watched in horror of Kitsune was getting his life squeezed out of him. Tears fell down my cheeks as I knew there was nothing I could do to help. Akimi and Lisanna seemed to be frozen in place. Neither knowing what to do as this mage could use the shadows. "Let's introduce ourselves shall we. I'm Anastasia of Meteor Death. Nice to meet you Pegasus Runts."

Anger boiled up inside me. Pegasus Runts? It's almost as bad as Fairy Tail members being called Flies. My fury blinded me as I grabbed my belt swinging one of my keys in front of me. My eyes glinted as I realized that I had pulled Loke's key off my belt. "The gate of the Lion I open thee. Loke!" An orange puff of smoke appeared in front of me and smiled as I got straight to shouting my order. "Distract creepy over there I'm gonna try and use my whip to get Kitsune free." Loke nodded and appeared before Anastasia, her shadow faltered as her mind drifted elsewhere. I took that as my chance and wrapped my whip around Kitsune's torso as I did so I yanked my whip towards me. Loke punched Anastasia as he took a book from her pocket. My whip wrapped itself around me after I retracted it which caused Kitsune to land on top of me causing the two of us to land on the floor. A deep blush crept along my cheeks as Kitsune tried to get up and with him being on top of me it looked like he was straddling me. I looked to my side and saw Lisanna and Akimi defeating two other members and taking the books that fell from their pockets.

"Wow. Luce. Your spirit sure made things easier. With him around they could barely summon their dark magic let alone control it. Nice call." I smiled and started to sit up as I realised Kitsune's weight was no longer on me. A large hand appeared before my eyes and I looked up to the owner. Kitsune was looking down at me with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

-LISANNA'S P.O.V-

We arrived at the guild and gave Master the three books we obtained. Turns out that was all we need. The three books and the guild could be thrown into prison.

**Next chapter will be 1 year later where they need to use Hime, Lorelei, Akimi and Kitsune to change the future. Although there may be a small problem made when Fairy Tail finally work out where they are.**

**WARNING: Character death. :c **

**Read and review!~**


	12. Enter the Time and Space Continuum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story! In fact I only own two of them :D**

***sigh* I'm feeling kinda lonely :c I understand that the quality isn't that great but that's because I no longer have the drive to write this story but I still try to finish it. So please review.**

-1 YEAR LATER-

Lucy panted as she kept running through the darkness dodging each tree branch that would appear in front of her. She gasped as something cold grasped her leg and pulled her back. Her eyes narrowed in attempted to see whom it was that had caught her. But it was useless, she was in the middle of a forest, it was pitch black, it was pouring down rain and the air was growing chilly. She brought her hand together and with her pointer and middle fingers made a 'gun' like symbol. She inhaled the cold air around her before concentrating on her spell. "The darkness that ensnares me be lightened by the heavenly glow of the stars. Divine light." My eyes squeezed shut as the burst of light left my fingertips and lit up the sky above. I opened my eyes and almost immediately regretted it. In front of me was the blue haired, blue eyed water mage of Fairy Tail; Juvia. My eyes widened as Juvia's mouth opened. Her eyes finding my Blue Pegasus mark.

"Lucy-san and Lisanna-san joined Blue Pegasus?" I went to reply when my thoughts were stopped by an ear piercing scream.

"Get your hands off me!"

I looked back at Juvia who had a look of confusion on her face. "Juvia. Who is with you?" My voice was low and my killing aura radiated off me.

She stumbled backwards as I flipped onto my feet. "G-gr-gray-sama."

"tch." I ran towards the direction that Lisanna's cry came from. I wanted to get her away from Gray before he realized who she was. But it appeared that I was too late as Gray had created a large magic circle underneath her feet. Lisanna's eyes met mine, small crystal droplets looked as if they were about to pour down her cheeks.

"Lu . . ." Gray's head flicked up his eyes met mine. His eyes grew wide as he took in our appearances and our guild marks.

"Blue Pegasus?"

Lisanna and I nodded; Gray started to move his hands from their previous position the magic circle underneath Lisanna fading. I lunged towards her and just as the light disappeared our bodies made contact. Wrapping my hand around Lisanna's wrist I pulled her forward and we began running back to the guild. Our only source of light was the sparkling stars in the sky above us.

As we arrived at the guild I tried to shake the look that both Gray and Juvia had on their faces as they saw us. They were frightened but overjoyed. Sighing we pushed past the large oak doors. We made our way to the bar and sat down; I studied Lisanna and took note that the mark only had 20mm until it was touching her neck. "We're gonna need to do it tomorrow aren't we?"

Lisanna sighed and spun the drink in her hand around, creating a small water vortex in the middle of the red liquid. "That we are."

I pushed myself from my chair and walked into Master's office. I placed the map in front of him. "That's the last piece right?"

Master Bob smiled and hummed happily.

I walked out of the office one thing on my mind. Fairy Tail.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Hime, Lorelei, Akimi and Kitsune were all standing off to the side of the guild as we entered. Hime turned and walked into the special magic training room that Master Bob had told us to use. Lisanna walked to the centre of the room her legs shaking with each step. I went to say something but I was cut off by Lorelei's calm voice "Remember why you're doing this and use that as courage."

Hime glared as Lisanna fell to the floor her body trembling. "Do you want your friends to die? Do you want them to suffer? No. Let me reword that. Do YOU want to suffer?" Everyone sighed at Hime's straightforwardness but I had grown to learn that it was her way of encouragement. It was her way of saying. 'You will survive this.'

With teary eyes Lisanna pushed herself from the floor and stood in the middle of the large room. She closed her eyes and breathed in; she looked at us all individually and nodded. It was time to start.

_NO ONE'S P.O.V_

Lucy grabbed the two keys from her belt and summoned them at the same time. "Gate of the Protector I open thee, Mamoru. Gate of the Traveller I open thee, Ryoko" Mamoru was a medium sized man; he looked like he was in his late 50's he had short brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes. Ryoko was a small girl, she looked about the age of 9 she too had short brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Lucy stepped back and debriefed her spirits on the situation and as she was doing so Akimi called upon her power and aimed it at Hime and Lorelei. Ryoko was now standing beside Lisanna, her small hand gripping Lisanna's larger one tightly. Mamoru had turned into and amulet and not hung loosely around Lisanna's neck. Kitsune had a flow of water traveling around the room. Lorelei started to time her breathing to the flow a magic circle appearing on both of her wrists. "With my magic of the heavens I open the gap of space. Allow this humble servant of the heavens to warp the space continuum." A large black hole opened beneath Lisanna's feet. Lisanna looked down, fear emerging through the brave front that she had put on.

Hime stepped beside her sister; a magic circle appeared beneath her feet as she started her chant. "As the bearer of the Stellar World magic I summon the hands of time to be my guide." As her chant stopped a large clock hand appeared over the black hole. "Lisanna, how far into the future do you need to go?"

"7 years." That was all she had to say.

The clock hand spun rapidly until it stopped and Lisanna fell into the dark pit beneath her.

**Two more chapters 'till the end of the story. **

**The next chapter will be where Lisanna meets the future her.**

**And the one after will be when she returns and Fairy Tail appears.**

**Please review. I've been putting heaps of effort into this so I can finish it for you guys but no one's reviewing. **

**:c It's kinda sad. **


	13. The Future Meets The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story! In fact I only own two of them :D**

**One more chapter to go after this. Finally. Thank you, leoslady4ever ****for both your reviews. I'm very glad you like this story! **

I walked through the swirling darkness; Ryoko's small hand was gripping mine. I watched as large doors appeared in front of me. As I walked further into the darkness more doors would appear. The only problem was I didn't know which door to enter. The small hand that was griping mine disappeared. I whirled around to find that Ryoko was walking up to a door, lightly she placed her hand on the door before quickly pulling it back into her chest and shaking her head furiously. She continued this pattern until she ran back over to me and pulled me towards a door that was unlike any other. Carved into the wooden door was a small mark. A Dragon, there was something dripping from its fangs. My guess was blood.

Ryoko grabbed my hand and pressed it against the door. My vision blurred and an odd sensation wrapped around my body.

As my eyes opened I was met with a dark green forest. The leaves were blowing gently in the wind. I thought we had gone through the wrong door but my train of thoughts was broken as a twig behind me snapped, someone gasped and tried to scurry away but ended up falling on the floor. How I knew this even though I couldn't see them was because an ungraceful 'umph' came from them and there was a loud thud. Crips leaves flew around me as I turned to face the person. Or should I say people. There was a girl with flowing golden hair, her eyes were a warm chocolate and she radiated with kindness. Beside her was a girl with silver hair that sat at her hips, sapphire eyes holding the emotion of love her skin was the colour of snow. "What are you doing here?" The girl's voice was soft. It somewhat reminded me of Mira but her clothes didn't look anything like what Mira would wear. She was wearing a short blue dress that stopped at her knees, a blue amulet hung from her neck and she was wearing pale blue ballet flats.

The girl beside her lowered her eyes, her hair falling over her face. "Lisanna."

My head snapped up as did the girl whom was holding the other girl's hand. "Yes." Our voices moulded together. It sounded normal. But that was when it finally hit me. The future me, but why was she with someone that looks a lot like . . . "Lucy?"

The blonde beauty looked up at me skeptically, "You're the past Lisanna. Right?"

I smiled at the girl. Lucy, of course she was going to be a genius. "Yes."

She jumped up and grabbed my wrist and started to lead me away the other me pushed herself from the floor and followed the two of us to a small hut. It was messy but still clean to some extent. "Explain."

I looked at her at gawked, "What?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "Geez, you two are so alike. Well I guess that's because you are the same person. Anyway back to the main topic. Explain how you got here and why you came here."

I nodded my head. Her earlier outburst suddenly making sense. I giggled at my own stupidity and began to explain.

After about 2 hours of talking the other Lucy summed it up.

"So, you make a contract with Zeref in a months' time from now." As I nodded she continued. "And you got here because Hime, Lorelei, Akimi and Kitsune lent you there power, but the only reason you had their help is because you left Fairy Tail and joined Blue Pegasus. Is this all correct?"

I smiled at her. "Indeed it is. Therefore the reason I came here is to make sure that you don't make a contract with Zeref in fact make sure you avoid the Games Tournament. Please. Unless you want to kill all your friends and family. I know it seems farfetched. But, Zeref will control your body and turn you into a demon. Kind of like Deliora, however you will have a human form." The future me burst into laughter.

"Me? Make a pact with Zeref? Why would I?"

I scowled. "Because you go walk abouts during the games he finds you and threatens to kill your siblings. You have no choice but to agree to his wish. That's why I beg you. Either don't go to the Games Tournament or make sure someone is with you, someone that can quickly send a message to the rest of the guild."

The future me hid behind the future Lucy. She stuttered out a saying that was far too familiar to me. "A-Aye S-Sir!"

"So. Will you promise me that you will not make a pact with Zeref?"

"I. Umm." I waited but the amulet around me glowed brightly a small voice echoing in my mind.

"Hurry!" Both the girls looked at me.

A meek yes met m years as I slowly faded away.

I was back in the darkness but there were no doors. A voice was calling out to me, trying to bring me back to them. "Li. You need to find a way out. The rest of Fairy Tail is here and they're attacking the portal. They won't stop even if we tell them you're in there they won't believe us. Please hurry."

**Tsk tsk tsk. Fairy Tail's done it again. :c**

**Next chapter is the last and it has a character death. Please tell me if you are confused as to what is happening and I will fully explain it next update!**

**Read and review!**


	14. Sacrifices (END)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the OC's in this story! In fact I only own two of them :D**

**Final Chapter! **

"What did you do to Lisanna?" Natsu's voice was thickly laced with venom.

"She's in the portal she had to do something to save you all." Lucy's voice cracked, tiny droplets cascading down her cheeks.

A cold gust of wind whipped around her. "Save us? Does she think we're weak?"

Lucy's gaze hardened. The nerve of this guy was just ridiculous. "Natsu. She made a contract with Zeref. We would all die. In like 8 to 10 years' time. She had to go to the future to warn her future self. So she would be warned and wouldn't fall into the trap. She never wanted to leave Fairy Tail but she had to. No. We had to. We needed to get Hime's and Lorelei's trust. And to do so the best way was to become part of their guild and prove our loyalty to their Master. Natsu, we were both breaking inside when we found out what some of you guild members said." Lucy paused, her gaze shifting to the bluenette that was currently watching from the sidelines not wanting to attack but also not knowing how to defend her ex-comrades. A small smile danced along her lips. "Juvia. I. Thank you. I heard what you said. I was so glad to know that at least someone trusted us."

A scarlet blushed spread along said girls ivory skin. "Lucy-san."

Neither of the naïve girls noticed Natsu launch himself forward. He slammed his fists into the floor, a crack ran through the portal, Lucy heard a sickening crack and looked at the floor. Fear struck her. 'What If Lisanna doesn't get out?' That was the only comprehendible thought running through Lucy's mind. Lucy looked up at Hime who tsked. Beads of sweat ran along her face, a look of torture was written into her delicate features.

A line of fire spread towards the portal. Just as the fire met the lips of the portal, small dainty hands wrapped themselves around the edge. Hime looked up at Lucy, a look of horror replacing the look of torture that had once tainted her face. Natsu collided with the floor as Lucy lunged herself at him. Hime took that as her chance to run to the portal and help Lisanna out. Everyone thought that all was well, however just as Lisanna was balancing herself Natsu shot a flame into the portal, Lisanna teetered on the edge. Everyone watched in baited breathe.

Tremor's started to wrack Lucy's body. Her mind screamed at her for not being able to protect her best friend, her unrelated sister.

"HIME!"

Everyone's eyes widened as said girl wrapped her arms around Lisanna's arms and flung her at the wall, Lisanna smashed against the wall and Natsu growled, "why'd you do that? You hurt her!"

Natsu was furious that the person dared to remain silent. He seethed in anger. That was until her saw what had really happened. Lorelei was slouched against the wall. Akimi had her hands to her face, her body trembling. Kitsune refused to look in the direction of the portal.

Lucy threw Natsu off of her and crawled towards the middle of the room. Hoping to find Hime. But there was nothing. The portal was gone and there was no trace of Hime. Natsu shivered as Lucy shot him a cold glare before completely collapsing onto the tiled floor.

Kitsune strode towards Lucy; gently he picked her up and placed her in his lap. He caressed her face with his thumb and began to whisper soothing words into her ear. All that Natsu heard was the last few words. "Think about it this way Lucy. She turned into millions of tiny stars."

-3 MONTHS LATER-

All of Fairy Tail was gathered in the small chapel near the Blue Pegasus guild. Each with a single flower. Natsu looked at Lucy whom ignored him and turned away as soon as their eyes met.

_Hime Neko_

_Sister, comrade and friend._

_The restless soul may now rest in peace._

Lucy and Lisanna stayed in Blue Pegasus. They felt guilty. If only they hadn't dragged all of Blue Pegasus into this mess of theirs. Hime would be alive.

Lisanna hiccupped as she thought of the rare smiles that Hime would give. They were like blooming flowers, so beautiful until they ran out of time and withered. Lorelei placed a hand on Lisanna and Lucy's shoulders. "It's not your fault. In fact I thank you. You helped her a lot. She smiled, not a fake smile but a smile that reached her eyes. I have never seen her eyes shine so brightly. I mean even when she flung you into the wall Lisanna all that was in her eyes was pure bliss. She was able to save someone. She was able to give them joy that they wouldn't have been able to obtain. So don't sulk. Live for her sake. Live the life that she saved for you." Lorelei walked away leaving the two girls stunned. She really did care about her sister.

-LUCY'S P.O.V-

I remember when we first met her; the cruel smirk that was along her lips was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen. Without even saying a word you could tell that the girl was dangerous.

But slowly her expressions softened. Small cheeky smirk instead of the sinister ones would dance along her lips, and even they were soon replaced with small half smiles.

**End. Sorry the writing may be a bit dodgy but that's because I didn't really want to finish this story but I couldn't leave it. **

**Anyways. Thank you to those who supported me through this long journey. **

**Read and review!**


End file.
